Euphoria
by kelseymetro
Summary: “Whoops” he said softly and let the vial roll off his hand and smash onto the stone floor. Potter’s eyes followed this movement and widened as the delicate glass shattered on impact. HPDM Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy XD**

**Check out my bathroom trilogy if you haven't already, this story is purely for hot HPDM smut. Enjoy!**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDHMPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

He had detention. In the Potion's lab. With Harry bloody Potter.

It had been all Potter's fault of course. Well... according to Draco it was. They had been in Transfiguration with McGonagall._ Stupid Bat._ The Slytherins had been paired with the Gryffindors for this subject, which obviously had caused some minor spats in the first few months. McGonagall had given the miscreants involved detention with her but she was beginning to run out of jobs for them to do. The pranks played had ranged from transfiguring chairs into hedgehogs (poor creatures almost got squashed) to transfiguring people's bags into pixies. Now obviously McGonagall hadn't stood for this and the people involved had found themselves cleaning desks of chewing gum or cleaning the black board without magic. But thanks to Slughorn, she had given Potter and Draco a new job; Cleaning out the Potions cupboard.

Now as most people would have realised, Potions isn't McGonagall's subject so why on Earth was she making Draco and Potter clean out the cupboard? The answer could be give in one word; Slughorn. He had walked past when McGonagall had been reprimanding Draco and Potter, and had decided to volunteer a job of his own for them to do when McGonagall couldn't think of one that hadn't been done yet this year. So tonight, instead of Quidditch practice he had detention cleaning out empty ingredients jars with Harry bloody Potter. His life was complete. Not.

The two had been walking in silence towards the Potions lab for the last 5 minutes. Draco had come 5 minutes early, hoping he could persuade Slughorn to let him off. Potter had apparently had the same brilliant idea and the two had met in the corridor. Draco gave Potter a sidelong glance. The stupid Gryffindor was walking quickly with a frown on his face. He was obviously pretending that Draco didn't exist. _ Nobody ignores a Malfoy._

"This is all your fault, Potter" Draco muttered, trying to get under Potter's skin. Potter didn't answer but the tightening of his mouth betrayed his feelings to Draco.

"I mean..." he continued, a smirk present on his face now, "If only you could do the simplest spells we wouldn't be in this mess." Potter was now clenching his fists. Oh Draco did love winding up Potter. Highlight of most of his days.

"Seriously," he said, waiting for Potter to finally crack and exude that Gryffindor temper he was known for. If a teacher caught Potter going to hit Draco, he might get off being in detention with the Golden Brat. "How did you even get into N.E.W.T level Transfiguration? Actually how did you _and_ Weasley get into the class?" 'Insulting another member of the Golden Trio' should be written on a button stuck to Potter. And Draco knew just how to push those buttons. He wasn't disappointed.

"What the hell are you on Malfoy?! It was _you_ that decided to point out that my wand gesture to transfigure clothes was wrong and then demonstrate it on _my clothes! _You can't blame me for being 

furious and retaliating!" Draco raised his nose in the air and sniffed daintily. Potter wasn't get angry enough. Well Draco knew how to solve that problem.

"Well, you're the one that acted like a Neanderthal and tackled me to the ground," Draco retaliated, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes, "You hardly had any clothes on either, maybe you fancied rolling with me on the floor. Did it remind you of one of your fantasies?" Potter stopped dead in his tracks and gave Draco an incredulous look. They were standing outside of the Potions lab now. Perfect for a teacher coming out and hearing Potter raising his voice.

"One of my what?!" Potter spluttered his face beet red, "Why the hell would I have fantasies about you and me half naked?" Draco grinned at Potter.

"Interesting Potter," Draco smirked," I don't believe I said anything about me being half naked." Finally coming to the conclusion that nobody was going to walk in on Potter punching him, he opened the door. Maybe he would have better luck inside. He strolled in, ignoring Potter's loud denials outside and fell gracefully into one of the chairs in the room.

Potter, obviously feeling bored with shouting at a closed door, followed Malfoy in with a dark scowl on his face. He too sat down on a chair and crossed his legs. Draco leaned his head back, closing his eyes, and decided to wait for Slughorn so they could get this over with. A tapping noise on a table quickly interrupted his plan of sleeping until the detention.

Draco opened his eyes and quickly looked over at the source of the annoying noise. What a surprise, Potter was sitting with his legs crossed still and tapping his foot against a nearby table. _Must he constantly be insufferable?_ Draco rolled his eyes and ignored Potter. When the noise however, reached new decibels, Draco decided to intervene.

"Potter" He started, "Are you tapping that table because of nerve damage? That would certainly explain a lot." Potter froze and looked at his foot, as if it wasn't attached to his body. He looked at Draco then back at the foot. An evil grin spread across his face.

Draco didn't know whether he should be worried or not.

"Why, is this annoying you Malfoy?" Potter said, unnaturally sweetly.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have said something" Draco replied scoffing, but inside he was become increasingly suspicious of what Potter was doing.

"So Sorry Malfoy" was all Potter said and uncrossed his legs. Draco, slightly unnerved at Potter's civility, cautiously leaned his head back and closed his eyes again.

All was silent for a few minutes before Potter started tapping his fingers on the table.

Draco's eyes flew open and he stood up quickly. "Potter, please desist before I'm forced to remove your fingers." He backed up this threat by withdrawing his wand. Slughorn of course, picked this moment to enter the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy!" He said disapprovingly, "Lower your wand at once!" Draco huffed in indignation. Damn that Harry Potter's luck! Slughorn _would _manage to come in when _Draco_ was acting violent. 

Speaking of Potter, he was sitting in his seat looking smug and smirking at Draco. Draco seeing no alternative, well...at least none that wouldn't get him sent to Azkaban, tucked his wand back up his sleeve and sat down again. He scowled at Potter. _Stupid, speckled git. I mean he doesn't even have nice glasses! Just horrible round ones. Not a way to flaunt your best features. _

"Hello Harry my boy!" Slughorn greeted Potter warmly, "What have you got yourself into this time?" Potter looked a little disgruntled at being blamed for his detention, but answered anyway.

"Nothing sir." He said rolling his eyes. He did however; send a rather pointed look in Draco's direction. Well Draco thought fairly, even he would agree it was probably 95 his fault that they had detention. Not that he would ever mention that to Boy Wonder. Draco pretended to not see that look though, a carefully began to pick at his nails, acting nonchalant. Slughorn gave a rather obvious wink to Potter and cleared his throat.

"Well, you two will be cleaning out the Potion's cupboard as you know. The empty containers will go in this pile for cleaning and the others will be put in a pile for you to put away afterwards." Slughorn explained, "I will come and check on you in an hour. If you have finished by then, you may go." He waddled out of the classroom and closed the door behind him. And Draco was stuck once again with Potter. At least they still had their wands.

Potter didn't even glance in Draco's direction and entered the potions cupboard. Draco followed suit after carefully considering the chances of escaping out of the door. _Potter would tell Slughorn anyway_. He sighed and began to pull random jars off the shelves and into two separate piles.

The cupboard was stocked to the ceiling with potions, jars, vials and gooey, slimy _things_ that made Draco's stomach turn. He didn't have a clue what half of the ingredients were and by the bewildered look on Potter's, he wasn't faring much better. Draco picked up the last jar on the bottom shelf and peered inside. He jumped, almost dropping the jar, as the eyeballs inside stared back at him. He shuddered and placed the jar away from him, in the pile. Draco didn't even want to think about what potion would require eyeballs. He could only hope the donors were deceased when the eyeballs were retrieved. His stomach turned at the thought.

Distracting himself he started to pick up a vial on the second shelf. It was quite a pretty vial. Made of a sort of pearly violet glass and had a swirly stopper on the top. It was kind of girly for something Slughorn or even _Snape_ to possess. He wondered what on earth was in it. Brushing off the dust coating it, he scrubbed the glass so a label became visible.

_Euphoria Potion,_ it read in a floral script_, 1 drop and an hour of Euphoria will ensue. Not for the faint hearted. _Interesting...thought Draco. He was pretty sure even the N.E.W.T students hadn't brewed this potion. He wondered why. Surely Slughorn wouldn't keep a potion that induced Euphoria unless it was for the N.E.W.T class to observe. Was it dangerous to brew? Draco skimmed down the label to the bottom, where it stated; _fumes can have harmful effects._

Maybe that's why Slughorn won't let us brew it. Draco nodded to himself and went to place the vial in the full pile. He was walking over when a thought struck him. He took a sidelong glance at Potter. _Fumes can be harmful..._ Draco was certainly interested by that. He wondered what would happen if the vial should ever so slightly slip and fall at Potter's feet. A manic laugh sounded in Draco's head.

Ever so slowly, he crept over to Potter's side of the shelves. If he moved fast and covered his mouth, Draco wouldn't breathe any of the fumes in. A plan began to form in Draco's head. He now stood directly behind Potter, who had yet to realise Draco was there. However, he tensed suddenly and began to turn around. Draco seized this moment to put his plan into action.

"Whoops" he said softly and let the vial roll off his hand and smash onto the stone floor. Potter's eyes followed this movement and widened as the delicate glass shattered on impact. Draco quickly held his breath and covered his mouth.

"Malfoy! You prat!" Potter began to shout, "What did you-"He broke off and clutched his throat in his hands. Draco began increasingly worried as the Saviour of the Wizarding World backed up against the wall and began to wheeze. When the potion stated 'harmful effects', Draco envisioned embarrassing boils or two heads. Not Potter choking to death! Draco whipped out his wand, his hand still over his mouth, and vanished what was left of the potion. He took his hand from over his mouth and walked hesitantly over to Potter. He started running though as Potter's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped down the wall.

_Oh shit!_ Draco's heart was thumping and he frantically felt for a pulse in Potter's neck. He jumped back when Potter reached up to rub the back of his head, where it had hit the wall. Draco sighed in relief but when Potter sat up he couldn't help sighing in his head. He had Euphoria potion in his hands and he had wasted it on Potter. Even worse it clearly had no effects as Potter unfortunately still only had one head. He was jolted out of his musings by two hands grabbing the front of his robes. He stared scathingly down at the owner of the hands.

"Potter," he started, rolling his eyes at the prat, "I know I look devastating but would you mind letting go?" Potter just ignored him and ran a heated gaze down Draco's body.

Now call Draco crazy but this gaze looked oddly full of...lust? But that couldn't be right because this was Potter and he hated Draco. Right?!

"Malfoy..." Potter breathed out, "Did you know you look really hot right now?" Oh shit, yes that was lust. Draco desperately tried to pull away from Potter's hands, but was only managed to pull away a few inches before Potter pulled his face close to his own. Draco's neck began to ache from being in one position a long time. Why on Earth was Potter acting like this?

"Potter, maybe your hearing is impaired as well as your vision," Draco said heatedly, "But I distinctly remember telling you to Get Off!" Potter looked contemplative for a moment, but did not realise Draco's robes.

"Shut up Malfoy" he replied shortly and continued staring into Draco's eyes. Draco's mouth dropped open at Potter's rude denial and began to protest when he noticed Potter's attention had moved from his eyes to his mouth. He was licking his own lips subconsciously and leaning towards Draco.

Draco's eyes widened at the action and he tugged backwards sharply. Potter not expecting this action, unwillingly let go off Draco's robes and slumped against the wall. His eyes were oddly cloudy. _Maybe he has concussion? Or maybe...Oh my god! The potion! I've given Harry bloody Potter brain damage, _Draco thought. _Not that most people will be able to tell the difference_, he added spitefully.

Draco slowly stood up from where he had fallen and gazed at Potter warily. He didn't want to make any sudden movements in case Potter took them as an advance. When he straightened fully he slowly started edging backwards toward the door. He quickly glanced behind him, judging the distance, but when he turned back, Potter was inches away from him. Draco let out an unMalfoyish squeak that he would deny doing later.

"Where are you going gorgeous?" Potter practically purred. He reached out and ran his hand down Draco's side. Unwillingly, Draco shivered at the action. Ashamed by his body's reaction he moved out of Potter's reach and again began edging to the door. Potter seemed slightly upset by these actions and quickly moved between Draco and the door.

Draco froze as a hot mouth descended on his neck. It lightly sucked and nipped at Draco's neck forming a hickey quickly. Draco again shivered and couldn't help his head lolling on Potter's shoulder behind him. Oh god it felt so good. Ignoring the fact that it was Potter doing this to him, he slowly turned his head towards Potter, still not turning round, and caught those talented lips with his own. He kissed Harry lightly for a few minutes, their lips moving perfectly in sync with each other. Draco was shocked out of his actions when a hand palmed him through his trousers. He broke the kiss and turned round to stare at Potter.

Potter was gazing at Draco with heated eyes, cloudy with lust and yearning for Draco. He slowly began stalking forward, intent on reaching his prize. Draco sighed inwardly; he knew he was going to hate himself in the morning. Potter was obviously not in his right mind, thanks to Draco. If the two of them slept together and Potter went back to being normal in the morning, he would most certainly murder Draco. He met Potter in the middle and touched his lips lightly with his own. When Potter was occupied with kissing his lips, he reached behind him, wand in hand, and muttered "Stupefy."

Potter immediately fell limp in Draco's arms and he laid him on the ground softly. Oh god this had turned into a big mess. All Draco had wanted to do was give Potter possibly another head and instead he had his arms full of an amorous Gryffindor, intent on giving Draco the best shagging of his life. Not that Draco had minded all too much, just the fact that it was Potter. Or at least he thought that was the reason he was so confused. He glanced down at this watch. He had ten minutes till Slughorn came to check on them and he still had another four shelves to clear, plus clean the empty jars and restock the other ones.

Half heartedly he left Potter on the ground and waved his wand at the remaining shelves. They surprisingly, soared into two separate piles. He went to the full pile and quickly levitated them onto Potter's shelves first before his own. When he had finished stocking them he moved quickly onto the empty pile. Picking up the first disgusting jar, he muttered scourgify. Slughorn really should have taken their wands off them. The pile diminished quickly and Draco was soon left with around ten when Slughorn appeared.

He gazed around the cupboard, eyes resting on the shelves then ultimately Potter.

"What on Earth happened to Mr. Potter?" he said incredulously to Draco. Draco quickly thought up a fairly plausible story.

"Well, you see sir; Potter finished with his shelves and thought he would take a nap." He said calmly, "The jars left are mine to clean." Slughorn looked down at Harry with a faintly worried expression on his face. Finding no gaps in Draco's story, he looked convinced at Draco.

"Then, I suppose you can go Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn stated "McGonagall asked me to tell you if any more trouble is caused in her lessons, she will personally see to a much worse detention." After delivering that piece of bad news, he beamed at Draco.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to levitate Mr. Potter to his rooms, I would be very grateful." With those parting words he squeezed his way back out of the room and left Draco with an unconscious Gryffindor. Draco sighed gustily but waved his wand at Potter's body. He walked through the corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room and knocked gently on the portrait.

The picture swung forwards, revealing a very surprised Hermione Granger. He set Harry down at her feet and nodded his head once in greeting. With a last parting look at Potter, he turned at walked back to his own dorms; his mind full of images of green eyes Gryffindors and Euphoric Potions.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDHMPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Second part will be posted with hot DracoHarry sex. What will Harry's reaction be when he remembers what happened? How will Draco explain it to him? Review and I'll update quickly :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes I am delusional, I do own Harry Potter. Right...**

**Okay people, concluding chapter for Euphoria. Hope you guys like it :D**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry cracked open his eyes a few millimetres. He was fairly cold, but then as he could only feel boxers on his body, he didn't worry too much. He opened his eyes fully but then shut them again. God it felt like he took a 50 ft dive and landed on his head. Suddenly wondering if maybe that did happen, he opened his eyes slowly and peered around. Looking to the right and seeing his dark read hangings, he breathed a sigh of relief. Not in the hospital wing then. His relief was short lived.

"Harry" a voice asked, "Are you awake?" Harry started at the voice and turned to meet the person's eyes. Harry must have woken up because of this person.

"Hermione?!"

Harry looked around wildly, wondering if maybe he was in the girls' dormitories. Having Lavender and Parvati walk in on him in only boxers was one of his worst nightmares. His mind quickly became logical as he recognised his Firebolt leaning by his bed. How would he even get into the Girls' Dormitories? Those bloody stairs would stop him even if he tried. He turned back to Hermione, who was watching him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"So erm... was there something you wanted Hermione?" Harry inquired, subtly trying to cover more of his half naked body with his quilt. He knew Hermione was one of his best friends and would never have _those_ types of feelings for Harry, but still. Hermione was now watching him amusedly.

"Well, Harry," she said however, "I thought I'd come and check on you, considering the condition you were in last night." Harry stared at her confused. What condition? He knew his head hurt, but he all of last night was mainly a blur at that moment. He tilted his head to the side and waited for Hermione to explain.

"Don't you remember?" she asked puzzled, "Not really surprising, considering you were unconscious though." Harry racked his brains. Why on Earth would he be unconscious? _Did _he fall off his broom, like he suspected? Hermione could tell he was having problems so she started to explain.

"Well I knew you had detention with McGonagall, so I waited up for you. It was about an hour after you left I heard a knock on the portrait. Slightly confused, I opened it and there I saw you unconscious, being levitated by Malfoy! I mean I was absolutely shocked. Thinking he had done something to you, I started to withdraw my wand but he nodded at me and left. He nodded politely, as well if I recall." Hermione tapped a finger on her chin and looked as confused as Harry felt. Why would Malfoy bring him back to his dorms? Maybe he _had_ done something to Harry. A duel would certainly explain his thumping headache. But why would Malfoy bring him back, instead of leaving him for Filch to find?

All this thinking was making Harry's already sore head, hurt even more. He shook his head and looked at his clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Typical Hermione, she would wake him up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday. He sighed and looked back at Hermione.

"I wouldn't worry about it Herm. I'll get him to tell me today what happened." He smiled encouragingly at her, but then slumped back on his pillows. He felt so tired, like all his energy had been wasted on something last night. Not recalling anything he looked expectantly at Hermione, who was still sitting on the end of his bed.

"Harry," she began, "Seeing as you're up now, we might as well do our potions homework." She beamed at Harry.

Harry's heart clenched. He really, really didn't want to get up this early, but Hermione's hopeful face won him over.

"Alright," he sighed, "But only if we have breakfast first" Doing potions homework, first thing on a Saturday was bad enough. Doing it without breakfast would be unbearable. At least with Hermione doing it with him, he could get tons of help with it.

"Sure Harry," Hermione agreed, "I'll just leave you to get changed then. Meet you in the Great Hall." She left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her. Harry briefly considered falling straight back to sleep but remembered how many unpleasant spells Hermione knew to wake up people. He had experienced spells that poured buckets of cold water over him and made his skin tingle unpleasantly. No, getting up now was definitely the easiest option. He pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the bed.

He quickly got changed and brushed his teeth. He set off out of the Gryffindor Dorms and to the Great Hall.

His head felt odd. It didn't hurt as much anymore but it was like a hand was putting pressure on his forehead. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the sensation but it didn't go. Giving up, he trudged his way to the Great Hall to meet Hermione. He walked towards the huge double doors and made his way to the Gryffindor table, where among the few people there, he spotted Hermione. He greeted her warmly, albeit yawning a little and started to pile food on his plate. Scrambled eggs, sausages and fried tomatoes came first, quickly followed by a helping of pancakes. He poured golden syrup on the top and began to quickly devour them. Harry was on his fourth bite when Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

Harry's eyes quickly glanced towards the Slytherin. He was strolling towards his own house's table; his hair neatly styled and dressed in casual jeans and a jumper. Harry found the sight of Malfoy in muggle clothes a little odd, but didn't comment to Hermione about it. He continued to watch Malfoy as he sat down facing Harry's table and started to add some food to his plate. Malfoy's eyes glanced up suddenly, as if feeling Harry's eyes on him and stared directly at Harry. The moment their eyes met, memories of the night before came flooding back to Harry. His eyes widened as he remembered the detention, Draco dropping the vial and finally...himself practically molesting Malfoy. His face paled as he stared into Malfoy's face and his fork slipped from his hand, hitting his plate with a loud clang.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Draco had awoken that morning from the best wet dream he'd had for ages. Unfortunately, it had been about last night. Images of Harry Potter just sucking his neck had made Draco come in record time. Not surprising as it almost happened in real life too. Oh god Potter had been so hot like that.

Because of his amazing dream however, Draco had awoken fairly early and decided to go down to breakfast. If he was lucky, Potter wouldn't be down at this time and he could avoid him until Monday. He didn't want to face him and have to explain what had happened. Considering it was Draco's fault, it would probably earn him a punch in the face. His luck was apparently against him today as the first thing he noticed when he entered the Great Hall, was a mop of curly black hair sitting with Granger at the Gryffindor table. He quickly looked away and strolled towards his own table. Maybe ignoring Potter would work just as well as avoiding him.

He sat down at his table and began selecting a few pieces of food he would like to eat this morning. A prickling feeling on his neck made him pause and look up for a few seconds. That was all it took for Draco to break his oath to ignore Potter. He stared into Potter's bright green eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He was in danger of becoming rock hard at the breakfast table as memories flitted to Draco's mind's eye. Potter however, had a distinct look of panic and shock on his face as he stared at Draco. Apparently he hadn't remembered what had happened. His face was ghostly pale and his fork landed loudly on his breakfast plate. The noise made him jump slightly and he laughed nervously at Granger, who was asking if he was alright. He apparently reassured her as moments later he fled the hall and headed outside. But not before he cast one last glance at Draco that was oddly like the ones Draco saw last night.

Draco stood up after Harry had exited the room and began to follow him. He ignored requests from Pansy of where he was going and hurried to keep up with Potter as he speeded out of the castle and into the grounds. He didn't know what he was going to say when he caught up with Potter, but he knew he couldn't just leave this...whatever it was between them. He needed things to go back to normal.

Potter had stopped just behind a huge oak tree near the lake and was currently staring across its waters, looking deep in thought. Draco crept forwards slowly, pausing just behind Potter. He could see where Harry's hair curled at the nape of his neck, the hard muscles underneath his shirt and his long legs encased in jeans. He'd never realised just how hot Potter was until last night. He sighed softly and walked forwards so he was mere millimetres away from Potter's body. Making up his mind he gently rested his hands on Potter's hips and attached his mouth to the bare expanse of neck on display in front of him.

Potter immediately froze at the contact and started to move away. That is, until Draco began to replicate Potter's actions of last night. He sucked his neck slowly and ran his hands up Potter's sides, pulling the shirt up gently as they moved. Glimpses of Potter's bare skin became available as the shirt was moved and Draco quickly moved his hands underneath the shirt. Potter almost liquefied at this and leaned backwards into Draco's body. Draco ran his hands up Potter's chest and brushed a nipple, which stiffened. Potter's body also suddenly stiffened and he wrenched himself away from Draco, who immediately missed Potter's body heat.

"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy?!" Potter burst out, spinning around to face Draco, his gorgeous eyes burning with fury. "Are you just going to play with me, than humiliate me in front of 

all your friends?" Draco's eyes widened at the accusation. Did he really come off that cruel? He felt slightly hurt that Harry couldn't accept that he wanted to do this for himself. Potter wasn't finished yet though.

"Why did you even bring me back last night?" He continued ranting, "You could have just left me with Slughorn. You didn't need to take me back!" He was panting slightly now, looking a little lost but mostly angry.

Draco didn't know how to explain. How does one confess to ones enemy that they find them absolutely fuckable and apparently care about them enough not to leave them in a cold, damp dungeon? He inwardly rolled his eyes at his thoughts and turned back to the problem at hand.

"I..." he hesitated, "Last night, you...affected me." He began carefully, "I guess I just didn't want to leave you there, when it was my fault you were in that state anyway." He stopped talking and gazed at Potter's face. A hundred conflicting emotions could be viewed there; confusion, longing, passion, suspicion and finally- determination.

"So this isn't some prank or game you're playing with me?" Potter confirmed. Draco shook his head, warily, looking at Potter, who nodded to himself. He started forward suddenly and fastened his lips onto Draco's.

Draco gasped at the sudden onslaught and Potter used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth. He steadily pushed Draco backwards until his back hit the trunk to the tree and leaned into him. Potter explored Draco's mouth slowly, sucking lightly on his lips. Draco shivered and wrapped his arms around Potter's neck. He threaded his hands through the thick locks. They were extremely soft. Surprising as Harry's hair looks like something has slept in it, most of the time. He began to kiss back, hesitantly at first but as he became sure that Harry wasn't going to pull away and say _"Only kidding!"_ he put everything he felt into the kiss.

Harry slid his hands up Draco's shirt and began tracing Draco's muscles. Between that and the kiss, Draco was practically melting into a Malfoy puddle on the floor. A small part of him was impressed by Potter's multi-tasking. Harry managed to pull Draco's sweater off quick enough that the two of them were only separated for a few seconds. Potter pushed Draco harder into the tree and the bark scraped his back a little, but he couldn't care less. The sensations Potter was giving him drowned out a few scratches on his back.

Draco was getting a little bored of playing the submissive role to be honest, and decided to spice things up a bit by pulling off Harry's shirt and belt. Clothing was now in Draco's favour. Potter apparently didn't like this and soon Draco's trousers and shirt were on the grass next to them in mere seconds.

Draco was pushed up against the tree again but this time Harry grabbed his thighs and lifted him off the ground. Draco instinctively wrapped his pale legs around Harry's waist and clung on tightly so he didn't fall on his ass. Only in his boxers, Draco could feel Harry pressing against him, rock hard and hot. He groaned in Harry's mouth and rolled his hips experimentally. Their groins pressed together and he felt Harry gasp in his mouth. The action sent sparks of pleasure through their bodies. Harry let go of Draco's legs and slid his boxers down his legs. He stepped back and slid his own jeans and boxers down. He quickly joined Draco again by the tree and kissed him quickly.

"Ready?" Harry breathed. Draco froze. What the hell was Potter on about? He decided to voice his thoughts.

"What the hell are you on about Potter?!" he said loudly, "You are definitely not being on top. I mean do you even have experience?" Potter flushed at this and muttered something about the Weaselette. Draco rolled his eyes. So Potter had never been with a guy. Draco was no slut but he at least had _some_ experience with guys. He sighed. Obviously it's not a good idea for Potter to be on the bottom then.

"Potter," he warned, "you hurt me and I'll make your life extremely miserable." Potter almost looked like he was going to laugh, but then thought better of it. Thinking back on his threat, Draco realised that considering Potter's history with Voldemort, he possibly already knew what a miserable life was like. He rolled his eyes and turned to Potter. He signalled for him to lie on the grass. Potter complied quickly, looking desperately aroused at this point. Draco had firsthand knowledge of how that felt at the moment. He quickly straddling Potter's hips and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to need to prepare me, Okay?" he said gently, "Stretch me with your fingers." He placed his hands next to Potter's head and tried to relax. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Potter's fingers entered somewhere he never would have guessed they'd go. It was slightly painful at first as Draco had to get used to it, but Harry became more relaxed with it and brushed against something in Draco, that had him moaning loudly. When Draco thought he was ready, he nodded at Harry and summoned his wand from his jean's pocket. He wordlessly conjured some lubricant, a handy trick his third boyfriend had taught him, and coated Potter's cock.

Harry shivered but held still as Draco ran his hand up and down. Finally, Draco couldn't wait anymore and slowly impaled himself on Harry's cock. Oh this was so much more painful than Draco remembered. He sucked in a breath, but kept going, almost biting his lip in half. Harry closed his eyes in bliss. _At least one of us is having a good time._ Draco finally reached the end of Harry and kept very still, waiting for the pain to pass. Harry moved a millimetre to the left and Draco let out a small whimper, not quite ready for Potter to move yet. Hearing Draco, Potter opened his eyes, raised his head and looked worriedly at Draco.

"I'm fine Potter," panted Draco. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Potter stopped now, "Just getting used to this feeling again. Finally deeming himself ready, he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Harry flung his head back, which hit the ground, and groaned. Draco could feel pleasure taking over from pain but had yet to find that one spot. He pushed up with his legs and thrust downwards again. This time Draco moaned as pleasure erupted inside him. The two set a fast rhythm, Harry pushing upwards with his hips as Draco thrust downward.

Draco opened his eyes and gazed down at Potter. He really was gorgeous. Draco wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't really surprising actually; after all, it was hard to antagonize someone when checking out their body.

Draco could feel himself getting close and he was about to tell Harry to hurry up, when Potter let out a guttural sound and came deep inside Draco, who couldn't hold on any longer, came quickly after him.

The two collapsed on the grass, Harry on his back and Draco lying on his chest, Potter still inside him. They lay there for a while, breathing steadily.

"Draco..." Harry suddenly said.

"Yeah" Draco replied. Wondering how Potter could even form a coherent sentence after that amazing sex.

"You know where we can get some more of that Euphoria Potion?"

Draco grinned. Visions of Euphoria Potion and handcuffs danced in his head.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Not sure about that lemon. Didn't quite go the way I wanted it to, but hey, tell me what you think :D**


End file.
